durmstrang_institute_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Freya Odinson
__NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Freya Odinson is a Pure-Blood witch of Norwegian decedent, all the way to the point of the Norse. She is the wife of Saskia Meisner and mother to their daughter Sif. Life Before Durmstrang Freya first few years were what shaped her the rest of her life. Her parents, Adalwulf and Astrid, were both Pure-Bloods wizards from Norway. They had moved to the Netherlands once they got married. Their marriage was unhappy and Astrid tried to save it by getting pregnant. The children wereborn on a cold winters night, and named after the twin Norse gods Freya and Frey. Freya and Frey being born saved the marriage for a couple of years until Adalwulf finally gave up his secret and told Astrid he had been cheating on her. Astrid left him, not taking both of her children with her, just Frey. Adalwulf never told Astrid who he was cheating on her because he couldn't stand her actually knowing his secret, that he cheated on her with a man and he knew Astrid was extremely homophobic. After Astrid left Adalwulf, the man that Adalwulf cheated on Astrid with, Chris from England, moved in with Adalwulf and Freya. Freya only remembered having two dads, never truly having a mother or any memories of her twin brother and thought that there wasn't anything different about not having a mother. Some people had a mother and father, some had one mother or father and some had two mothers or fathers, which was just how Freya saw it growing up. Having two fathers while most of her friends as a child had one father gave Freya the feeling of uniqueness and being not ashamed about her dads. Adalwulf told Freya about her mother and brother and what happened with them. Chris and Adalwulf told Freya that she didn't just have to like boys since a young age and could like anyone she wanted. That effected Freya extremely because ever since she was 11, she knew she didn't find boys attractive. She never did and made her first crush a little bit better. Freya lived next to a girl her own age named Saskia and had since Freya was 6. They became good friends, not knowing that both of them were witches. They shared a couple of common factors, the main one Freya really caring about was the both only had fathers in most of their lives. Saskia's mother, just like Freya's, had left her father but always coming back. As they became friends, Freya started to understand who she was attracted to and that happened to be Saskia, but she hide the fact from Saskia from a long time, just hoping that one day they might get married or just be a couple. As Freya and Saskia grew up, Saskia started becoming friends with some bad people. Freya became Saskia's second conscious, like she still will be later in life, and made convinced her that being friends with those people weren't the best idea. Her life became more different than it already was before she turned 11. She finally showed signs of magic before her 11th birthday and it all was about family issues. Astrid came back to Adalwulf to take Freya away from him. This didn't sit well with Adalwulf, Chris and Freya but the all bite their tongues and talked nicely to Astrid. Astrid was disgusted about who Adalwulf cheated on her with. Worst of it was when Freya defended Chris and Adalwulf and subconsciously giving hints that she saw herself as being gay. Finding out her daughter that she wanted to reclaim was gay made Astrid really mad and disgusted. She started saying things like Adalwulf and Chris had corrupted Freya to being gay. Freya stood up for her fathers again and well, let's say Astrid never came back vecause of it. Freya showed her first sign of magic by flinging Astrid across the room when she was arguing with her. Months later, Freya started going to Durmstrang, as so did her twin brother and so did Saskia. She never talked to Frey when she was at school, being that they were in different house but they can't be said for for her and Saskia. They were both put into Sleipnir. Being in the same house was the best thing that could have ever happened to Freya before she got married. They spent more time together when they did before they went to Durmstrang. By third year, a wrench was thrown into Freya's plans for her and Saskia because Saskia had gotten her first boyfriend and she started to spend less time with Freya because of her boyfriend. One door closed for that moment while another one opened. Freya started taking Care of Magical Creatures and she loved it. It became her best subject and came to her as easier as it was to walk. The door that lead to her and Saskia's future opened once again when Saskia's boyfriend dumped her after a few months. Freya was being a good best friend and comforting her, secretly glad that Saskia got dumped. After that boyfriend, Saskia had a couple more, just as bad as the one before it, but Freya and Saskia were just as close as they were before Saskia's first boyfriend. Soon, Saskia and Freya started their rebellious teenager phase, all starting with Saskia dying Freya's hair. Greya liked her hair looking unnatural so she kept it up, even after they finished school. Every so often, Saskia and Freya would do something their parents didn't like, normally Freya doingit more than Saskia. Their rebellious phase ended in their last year at school and with two major things, Freya getting tattoos and Saskia getting into an abusive relationship. Every time Saskia tried to end the relationship, her boyfriend at the time would abuse. She finally told Freya about it after a couple months and Freya stood up for her. She confronted Saskia's abusive boyfriend and ,add him feel extremely guilty and actually made him cry. They broke up and Freya felt extremely happy for Saskia. They talked the next day, Saskia telling Freya she was over guys forever. Cue best friend saying she is gay and had a crush on Saskia since they were 11. Emitting to Saskia that she had feelings for her went easier than Freya thought because of the kiss that came after it. Freya and Saskia spent the rest of the school year as a couple. Everything went well until the only decent memory of Frey formed in her mind. Frey had been told about his sister and father from his mother, and Astrid made Adalwulf and Freya sound like the scum of the earth. Frey didn't believe everything Astrid said, only believing his father and sister were both gay. He came up to Freya one afternoon after she had Care of Magical Creatures. He was in the same class and was amazed at how great she was at it. He came up to her and said how proud he was to be her twin. That was the last both every saw each other. Saskia and Freya both graduated, Freya having one of the highest marks ever seen at the school for Care of Magical Creatures. They moved in together, living still in the Nertherlands, got married as soon as they could after they graduated, both of them feeling that they have been around each other long enough that they didn't need to do the same as everyone else and wait a while, only waiting a while as Freya wanted everything to be prefect. After leaving school, Freya started working with magical creatures. Freya had always wanted to be a mother, but she had always been gay so she didn't want anything to do with a guy being at that part of her body and the same went for how Freya thought of Saskia once they got married. Freya talked to Saskia about them somehow having a child, which ended up in a fight on how they could have a child and what age it should be. Freya won that fight and they went to adopt a baby in Oslo. They found a baby girl that the both of their heart's melted instantly when they saw her so they adopted her. She was named Eva but Saskia and Freya both thought it didn't suit her so when they adopted Eva, they changed her name to Sif, as Freya wanted to keep a tradition from her father going with her child. After a couple of years, Freya became the Care of Magical professor at Durmstrang and they moved into the village by the school, as Saskia wanted to be close to both Freya and Sif when they were at Durmstrang. Personality She has always been the voice that made Saskia do the right thing but know she does it for everyone, pointing out the consequences of the event, good and bad, and actions that can be taken to stop the bad from happening. At work, Freya seems a little bit strict towards the students, even her daughter, and takes everything serious, not showing any affection to Sif during class. At home or with Saskia and/or Sif, Freya is the opposite. She is carefree and very loving, extremely loving towards Saskia, when with her family. She may seem like that is completely no fun when they first met her but Freya only uses that as a front for her work, as she wants the next generation to look after our fellow inhabitants of earth. She may be carefree but Freya is a little bit fussy over small details, such as how her she looks, how her wife and daughter look and even how her class is. With her not caring about how people thought of her fathers and even her for a long time, Freya has kept it into her adult year, not caring how people think of her. She does stand up for people that are treated unfairly because of certain aspects of themselves they can't control. She puts on her mother and teacher voice to make people do certain things and make them feel guilty or get what she wants. Appearance |-|♡= |-|Gallery= FreyaOdinson2.jpg FreyaOdinson3.jpg FreyaOdinson4.jpg Chloe Nørgaard |-|♡= Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family (aunts, uncles, cousins, etc.): |-|Friends= Category:Character Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Pure-Blood Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Ambidextrous Category:January Birthday Category:Capricorn Category:Name begins with "F" Category:Born in Norway Category:Norwegian Category:Alumni Category:Sleipnir Alumni Category:Married Category:UniPacific16